In Which They Fall In Love
by hanako-kun
Summary: One day, the great Wizard Howl comes across the tale of Calcifer and Markl meeting with a fair lady. He pursues her like his normal lady-killer self, but she's a difficult one. Soon...she falls in love with him. But can Howl feel something true for her? Howl/OC [On hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

"_This world makes it especially hard to fall in love. Wizards and witches eating hearts, people trading their very own hearts to demons who fall from the sky. Yet...I know I would be able to. No matter how hard it is."_

**Chapter 1**

**Rebounding Magic**

It was a sunny day out in the Waste, where the castle of Wizard Howl moved slowly. The hodgepodge of houses, cannons and smoke chimneys looked as scary as usual, with its frog mouth opening every now and then while its eye like structures twitched slightly.

Inside, Markl looked out where he stood on the balcony. His nose breathed in, relishing the feeling of fresh air. His eyes looked out and about, where he rested them on a crouching figure. He scanned the area around it. Strewn about would be what looked like papers with black markings on it. The figure got on all fours and seemed to be drawing something on the ground.

"Hey Calcifer!" Markl called as he went inside. "Do you sense the person outside?" he asked.

The fire demon's flames crackled a bit. "I can, but only enough to tell that it's flesh and blood."

Markl looked at the ceiling in thought. "It looked like it was preparing a spell out there."

"So it is. I can feel it gathering it's magic," Calcifer spat out a few sparks. "I can't really tell what kind of spell though."

"Oh. Be right back then." Markl ran out to the balcony again, observing the figure as it was now reading a piece of paper. A circle and strange lines connecting to different parts of the circle formed what looked like a seal as a huge rock sat in the middle of it right next to the figure. He squinted his eyes but the sun stopped all possibilities of making out more details than just a white figure sitting on the grass. He huffed and went inside again.

"I can't tell if it's a he or a-"

**BOOM!**

Something crashed right into the castle, "Woah!" Markl spied black smoke from the balcony right away.

"That definitely came from the guy outside," Calcifer was curious. Who could have possibly caused an explosion that large to hurl an object right at the castle? "That was also some strong magic."

Markl raced to the balcony, but couldn't see anything through the black smoke.

Crash. The sound of metal colliding with the ground was heard. The boy still couldn't see anything through the black smoke. "Oh no," Markl said fearfully. He walked back inside.

Calcifer looked smug. "That was a part of the castle," he stated. The fire swayed slightly from side to side as if he was shaking his head. "A part from the right eye." Howl was going to be displeased, he knew it.

Markl was horrified. It was a good thing his master wasn't here right now. "At least he picked a good time to chase girls," he muttered.

"What should we do?" he asked the fire demon.

"I don't know." Calcifer replied as he gave the boy a smirk.

"Maybe I should talk the person who did this into fixing it." Markl sat down on the bench.

"Not now." Calcifer looked at Markl. "You'd get lost in smoke that thick."

"Right. I'll wait for the smoke to clear up then." They stayed in the castle in silence, Markl hoping that the smoke would rid itself already. A few minutes had gone by, before someone was knocking at the door. The boy sighed and stood up to answer it.

"Castle door." Calcifer said cautiously. Maybe it was the wizard that cast the spell?

"Stand by," Markl turned the door knob green down. He opened it, also expecting it to be the wizard who cast the spell. But instead he was greeted by the sheepishly smiling features of a young lady. Her hands twitched nervously at her sides, Markl amazed at how white her overall appearance was. She had pale white skin, she wore a modest white sundress with white boots, her eyes were emerald gems that held emabarassment all over. But her hair- that shocked him the most. They were as white as the clouds and almost as poofy!

"Well um, hello there!" she waved her hand nervously, while Markl was still gaping at her. "I well, was performing a magic spell right beside your castle over here and it so happens my magic rebounded by the sheer intensity of the magic from this place therefore hurling the test piece right into one of your castle's eyes." she spoke so quickly that the apprentice didn't even catch a single thing that came from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Miss Nia Randell**

"Uhm..." Markl didn't know how to react to this conffession.

Her hands started waving around nervously. "To put it in layman's terms, my spell failed miserably and I've accidentally destroyed one of your castle's umm..." she held the back of her head in embarrassment. "...eyes...in the process."

Markl blinked as so did Calcifer who heard every single thing she had said. "You?" the fire demon spoke questioningly. "You're the one who tried to perform that spell?" he blinked again as she gave a cheesy grin and a nod.

The young boy seemed to regain his senses as he shook his head and stepped aside. "Oh um, come in."

The lady nodded as she made her way up the stairs and looked around the place. "Well, doesn't exactly my uhm..." she noticed the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, the clattered plates on the sink and the very disorganized array of things on the table. "..expectations for a castle..." she sat down on the red velvet couch.

"Tell me," Calcifer looked at her with an even greater curiosity than before. "Who are you?"

She smiled and stood up to go nearer to the fire demon. "Nia," she knelt down so she and Calcifer would be levelled. She stuck out a finger to him as she grinned. "Nia Randell. Pleased to meet you." She was delighted when he stuck out a small hand and wrapped it around her little finger to shake.

"And you are?" Calcifer withdrew his hand.

"Calcifer, first class fire demon!" He huffed proudly. Nia laughed, and stood back up.

"A fire demon?" She pondered slightly as she looked around the room again. "Tell me, do you move the castle?"

"Yes, in fact I do." Nia grimaced at how...unkempt the place was. "I see." She sat back down on the couch.

Markl just looked at the two. Nia noticed this.

"How about you?" she beckoned the apprentice to come closer. He did.

"My name's Markl!" he said as he suddenly lost all awkwardness and grinned at her. "Apprentice of Wizard Howl." He sat down on the couch with Nia.

She blinked. "This is Howl's castle?" Markl nodded as Calcifer anticipated her reaction. She would probably be horrified and try to get away from this place as far as possible with the great reputation Howl had built.

"Aaaah." She muttered thoughtfully. Calcifer looked at her.

"Aaah? Is that all you can say? You're in the home of the man who's ate the hearts of hundreds of girls! And all you can say is aaah?" This girl had a lot of guts to even stay after that announcement.

"I should be scared, I know." she stuck her tongue out and winked at Calcifer when he huffed. "But Howl only goes after beautiful girls, so I'm perfectly safe."

Markl blinked and looked at Calcifer who made the flicker around slightly to make it look like he was shrugging. "Okay."

She smiled and pondered again. A blush crept up her cheeks as she shook her head wildly. "Oh! I apologise for destroying a part of your..." She took a breath. "...unique castle." Embarrassed. She was very embarrassed.

Calcifer blinked at the sudden confession. He laughed next. Nia looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He sobered but there was mirth left in his eyes. Markl stood up and rubbed his tummy, searching for food. "I suppose you could just fix it and Master Howl would be alright with it," his eyes caught sight of a loaf of bread on the table. "Everything aside, I need to have some food!" He practically jumped towards the table, diving for the food.

"Fix it?" Nia blinked.

"You can fix it, right?" Markl asked as he rummaged for cheese next.

"Yes, I think I can but.." She trailed off.

"But?" Calcifer asked.

"When did you say Howl was going to be home?" Her voice was slightly nervous.

"We don't really know," Markl said under the pile of things on the table. "He usually just comes and goes all the time."

"Okay." No one noticed that she had paled slightly. But she smiled nevertheless. "I'll fix it of course. It's my fault it's broken in the first place."

"Good." Markl finally came out of the pile, bread and cheese in hands. "Hey Nia, wanna have some breakfast?"

She scanned the table. She came over and went over all the things that looked like food on the table. She came out with a plate of uncooked bacon and a basket of eggs. "Why have cheese and bread when you can have bacon and eggs?"

Markl looked at her. "Only Howl knows how to cook," he emptied a part of the table. "and Calcifer only bends down his head for Howl too."

"I know how to cook." She stated as she walked to Calcifer's grate. She looked around and spotted a pan and wooden spoon. She flicked her hands and they flew over to her in seconds.

Calcifer glowered at her. "You're not getting me to bend," he spat out a few sparks on the ash.

She bent down to him and they were face to face. "Please Calcifer," she smiled cheesily. "I'll cook you some breakfast too, if you'd like or I'll conjure up anything you want." She grinned when Calcifer blushed at how much she cared.

"Alright." She did a little victory dance as Markl stared, wide-eyed.

"Bacon and eggs for breakfast, Markl!" She said in a sing-song voice. "What'd you like for breakfast, Calcifer?"

"Beef. Roast beef." He muttered.

"Alright, if that's what you want." She smiled as she set down the pan gently. A flick of her hand over the pan and there was oil. She warmed it up. She placed the bacon in first, cracked the eggs on the chimney wall and placed it was well. Calcifer looked at her from under the pan.

"Can you feed me the eggshells?"

"Can you get them if I just throw them?" She looked down to him.

"Yes." She nodded and threw the eggshells to him. A lick of fire stuck out and caught the eggshells. Calcifer drew it in and ate it with a crunch.

"Markl," she called.

"Yes, Nia?" he answered back.

"Do you want some orange juice? Or would you prefer some tea?" She grinned at him before turning back to the food. She progressively put bacon and eggs in while throwing eggshells to Calcifer.

"Orange juice would be nice, but we don't have any." Markl said dubiously.

"It's alright. I'll conjure some." Nia flipped the bacon and the eggs. "Could you get the plates as well?"

"Sure."

"Oh, would Howl be coming?"

"Maybe."

"Oh." She added another pair of eggs and one slice of bacon in. "As soon as I'm done with breakfast, I'll conjure yours. Is that alright, Calcifer?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Perfect." Calcifer was actually smiling at the lady before him.

"You really didn't have to cook us breakfast, you know." Markl came up behind her, holding plates up. She placed one strip of bacon and two eggs each on the two plates. She nodded at him, before taking the last plate in her hand.

"I've destroyed part of your castle. It's the least I could do. Besides, I enjoy cooking." She scooped up the remaining pieces and put them in the plate. Markl nodded then walked to the table and placed the plates and Nia followed suit.

"Boy, I can't remember the last time I ate like this!" Markl stated eagerly. Nia laughed before placing the pan on the sink and clearing a spot on the floor.

"Three cups, Markl." She stated before conjuring a piece of chalk and drawing on the floor. "Forgive me for drawing on the floor."

"No biggie." Calcifer said.

"I'll clean that up, so it's no worry either." Markl placed the cups horizontally in front of Nia. He stepped back to watch her.

"Thanks," Nia stood up, finished with her seal. "Do prepare yourselves for the greatest orange juice you will ever taste!" She laughed and uttered a few words as Calcifer and Markl both watched.

The seal glowed blue, Nia crouched and placed her palm on the first cup. Orange juice emerged from her palm and once the cup was full, she proceeded to the following cups. Once finished, she stood up and the seal stopped glowing. She conjured a tissue and wiped her hands. She tossed the tissue to Calcifer for him to burn.

"Finished with the orange juice!" She smiled at Calcifer. "And now for roast beef. Markl, if you please." said boy nodded and quickly put away the cups on the table, coming back to Nia with a plate. He placed it down on the floor.

"Thank you," She said graciously as she sat down and looked at the plate thoughtfully. "Where should I get the cow?" She thought out loud.

"You mean it doesn't come from out of nowhere?" Markl questioned. She shook her head.

"As long as such a thing exists, it's conjurable. But the problem with food is that you would have to cook it." She gestured to the cups on the table.

"The orange juice is freshly squeezed, conjured from the oranges of the orange trees I've seen sometime." Markl nodded. "And you used magic to squeeze it for you?"

"Precisely." She smiled at him. "My, you're a fast learner."

"Hello? Starving fire demon here!" Calcifer drawled.

"Oh yes, sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "But still, I wouldn't know where to find a cow and how to kill it instantly."

"Smoked fish then." Calcifer muttered.

"Much easier." Nia uttered a few words and the seal glowed blue.

Poof, smoked salmon appeared on the plate instantly. "Smells delicious," Calcifer looked hungrily at the plate. Even Markl peered at it.

Nia looked at the fish pointedly. " 'Should be." She shook her head then clapped her hands. "Okay, breakfast is served!"

Markl dashed eagerly to the table while Nia picked the plate up and walked over to the chimney where Calcifer was waiting eagerly as well. "Sorry it took so long," She said shyly.

"Food! Just gimme the food!" She huffed and nodded, dumping the fish on Calcifer. She placed the plate down and trodded over to the table for breakfast. Markl was eating voraciously.

She grimaced at this. The castle wasn't the only mess in this place. The young boy stopped eating for a while before holding up a spoon and a fork in front of Nia's face. "You can only pick one, save the last for Howl."

She nodded and picked the fork easily. These people should definitely hire a cleaning lady...

After breakfast, Nia volunteered to do the dishes and Markl thanked her. They left Howl's breakfast on the table while Markl went to work on his spells and Calcifer maintained the castle. She finished and went over to Calcifer.

"I'll be back tomorrow to fix the um, eye of yours," she waved her hand at him. "Duty calls today...I'm sorry."

Calcifer looked up at her and smirked. "We won't be here tomorrow."

"Oh yes, a moving castle this place is...I forgot." She smiled sheepishly. "Then tell me where will you be then."

"Around 189 miles to the east if you come in the morning and 254 miles if you come in the afternoon."

She nodded gratefully. "I suppose the part that fell of the castle is sticking somewhere in the bottom of this castle right now, since you hold the castle together."

"Yes."

"Then it'll be alright. I'll come in the morning." The fire demon nodded as he watched her form retreat to the door. As she walked, she hummed a little tune. "Goodbye, Markl! I'll be back tomorrow morning!"

Footsteps could be heard and Markl was down the stairs in an instant. "Goodbye, Nia." Said lady nodded.

"Goodbye, Calcifer! 'Til tomorrow." She opened the doorknob and stepped out, closing the door behind her with a small thud.

* * *

><p>The dial on top of the door's corner spun to the black painted blob, as the door opened and revealed none other than Wizard Howl, in all his vain glory. He closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs. Surprise took his face when he noticed a cooked breakfast on the table, complete with a cup of orange juice.<p>

"Who cooked this?" He asked suspiciously as he walked over to the table. He sniffed the air. "Is that smoked fish in the air?"

Calcifer's fire crackled. Howl looked at him. "Relax, Howl." He sighed when he didn't. "No one evil. Someone paid us a visit this morning while you were gone."

"Who?" He asked as he peered over to the breakfast once again.

"A girl." He muttered. Calcifer was certain that if Howl were to pursue this girl, he would be quite sad. She was good-natured. It would be certainly sad if such a good lady fell into the hands of this womaniser.

"A girl?" He was suddenly interested in making conversation with his fire demon.

"A sorceress to be exact." Calcifer let on. Hopefully, that would make Howl stray away from her.

"Or a witch. Tell me, what does she look like?" Howl looked at him with such interest that Calcifer felt like zipping his mouth shut and not talk about Nia at all. He knew that look. If he told him something good, he would definitely try to break her heart.

Calcifer glowered at Howl. Noticing that look, the wizard stood up and called his apprentice.

"Markl!" He called. The boy was inside the room in seconds. "Yes, Master Howl?"

He smirked at Calcifer and looked at Markl. "Who was the lady friend that visited this morning?"

Markl smiled dreamily. "Nia," He breathed. "Miss Nia Randell. That was her name!"

"Nia?" Calcifer did not like where this was going.

"Yes, Nia!"

"What is she like?"

"She's very beautiful," Markl sighed and sat down on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "She cooked us breakfast and even conjured us some orange juice!"

Howl blinked. "Conjured?"

"Yes, conjured! That was the best tasting juice I've ever tasted! She conjured some smoked salmon for Calcifer too! Didn't she, Calcifer?"

The fire demon grumbled and nodded solemnly.

"When will she return?" Howl asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning!" Markl replied equally as eager.

It was set. From the look Howl had on before retreating to his room upstairs, Calcifer concluded that he would pursue Nia. He sighed and shook his head. There goes another good-natured girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Mayday**

Nia walked around the cobblestone paths of Market Chipping. She looked around the small town, flags were hung everywhere. The people bustled, as if preparing for something. She stepped inside a small restaurant and went to the bar area where the bartender stood, wiping a mug. She smiled at him. He wore a slightly stained yet clean all the while apron with a handsome haircut for his brown hair. She sat down in front of him and dropped her satchel by her side. From the looks of it, he was maybe around 24.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you a question?" She said politely, the bartender smiled back at her.

"Go on ahead, sweetie." He said in his slightly deep voice.

"Is there something happening? The townspeople seem busy." She looked around, there were no one was here save for the employees and her. Other than that, the tables were empty with chairs placed upside down on them. The waiters from the place seemed busy as well. Only the bartender was relaxed.

"Yes," He put the mug inside a cupboard and returned to her, wiping the counter this time. "Tomorrow's Mayday, and everyone's just preparing for it." Nia blinked.

"Mayday?" She asked. She had never encountered that word before.

"Aye. Mayday. A day on first of May to celebrate the great success of Ingary's army!" He cheered.

"Aaah. I see." She shook her head slightly to herself. She was quite...touchy on the subject of the army.

"How about you missie? Got something on your mind?" She nodded.

"What do you guys do on Mayday?" The bartender grinned.

He told her about the numerous activities that the townsfolk did on Mayday. Lots of dancing, lots of eating and lots drinking. A marvelous festival! Overall, Nia wanted to try and be in town tomorrow very much.

"Say, when's the best part of Mayday?"

"In the morning. The army's got a show in the morning and that's where most of the singing and dancing comes in. Drinking goes on from the afternoon 'til the evening." She gave herself a facepalm.

"Oooooh—noooo."

"Somethin' wrong?" The bartender perked.

"Yes- I've. Ugh." She frowned and pouted. "I've got something to do tomorrow morning. I should write to them. I don't want to miss the festival..." She snapped her fingers and with a poof, pen and paper were on the countertop.

"Whoah miss! You're a witch?" The bartender looked at her as she wrote.

"Aye." She looked at him. "Sorceress Randell, at your humble service." She wrote down,

_'Calcifer, _

_I apologise, but I won't be coming in the afternoon. Who knew it was Mayday in Market Chipping? Well, I seem to be occupied for most of the morning since the festivities I'm interested in would be held until then. _

_So; I'll be coming around in the afternoon. Do keep this letter 'til then, so I could find your castle faster. Please and Thank you! _

_See you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Nia.' _

She put the pen down and folded the paper. She opened her palm, uttered a few words. Poof, an envelope appeared on her hands.

"Wow. But I'm Flynn, owner of this here fine restaurant." She smiled at him before returning to what she was doing and the bartender watched her.

"Pleased to meet you, Flynn." She placed the paper in the envelope and sealed it by placing a finger on the flaps and holding it down which produced a little smoke in the process. She held her finger up then blew the smoke off.

"Sorry for using your countertop," The envelope floated in mid-air. "To Howl's Moving Castle in the Waste, quickly." She whispered, and the envelope disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No problem for a lady as beautiful as yourself." Flynn returned to wiping the counter. Nia looked around before stuffing the pen in her satchel. She spotted a piano in the corner.

"Do you guys have customers in the morning?"

"Why yes, we do. We also serve breakfast here, actually." She smiled at him.

"Then have you already hired someone to play that piano?" Said instrument looked enticing to her emerald eyes. Her fingers twitched at the sight.

"Yes, but only for the evenings."

She grinned and turned her head over to the bartender. "How would you fancy me playing that piano tomorrow morning for maybe an hour?"

Flynn looked at her and sighed before smiling. "'Sure, I don't mind you playing it. I don't mind paying too." She shook her head immediately.

"No, no I meant doing it for free!" She waved her hands erratically. Flynn laughed quietly before shaking his head.

"Right, if you insist." They shook hands and Nia stood up and grabbed her satchel.

"Thank you." She nodded and walked towards the door.

"A pleasure, Miss Randell!" Flynn called back as she stepped out the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Howl peered at the girl flawlessly playing the piano in the small restaurant. She had pale white skin and onyx black hair. She wore a white sun dress with black boots as her fingers played away on the keys; her eye colour still undetermined as her eyes were closed from how much she immersed herself in her music. She played complicated tunes making her fingers tap away erratically but at times it drifted into simple ones; the music meant to cheer everyone for today was Mayday. It was a miracle that he had caught sight of this wonderful pianist playing at a small restaurant through some alleyways while searching for a place to have breakfast.<p>

He watched as she played the last few notes, and raised her fingers from the keys. The customers clapped, she stood up and grinned at the crowd. Her eyes were a glossy onyx black that matched her hair.

"Why, thank you. You people are much too kind." She waved her hand before walking off to Flynn who she spoke with like they were great friends. She nodded then Flynn complimented her on her skills in the musical arts while she laughed and thanked him.

Howl stared at her. She absolutely stunning and not to mention a great pianist.

"I'll see you around, Flynn." They shook hands for the last time and she walked to the door. Various men crowded around her yet she declined all of their invitations. She smiled briefly before continuing her walk to the door as she stepped out finally.

Howl chuckled. "She's a hard one," He traced the rim of a teacup on his table. "but worth it." He stood up and left his money on the table, his scarlet-and-grey jacket on his shoulders. He walked out the door to follow the mysterious pianist.

As soon as he stepped out he spotted her onyx black hair immediately, going up the cobblestone stairs of the alleyway towards the main road where people were enjoying the festivities. He followed her to the town square, people were dancing in pairs. She stood a few feet away from him, her black onyx eyes staring at the dancing townsfolk.

"She wishes to dance," Howl muttered as he swiftly thought how to make a grand entrance. He walked off swiftly before anyone else could ask the first.

* * *

><p>The pianist glanced around, feeling the person who was following her gone. She decided to walk away now, but a hand seemed to find its way around her wrist. She blinked and her eyes trailed up to see a man with blonde shoulder length hair and marble like blue eyes staring right at her. He smiled softly at her.<p>

He fixed his hand and now her hand was on top of his. He bowed and kissed her soft skin. She blushed a light shade of scarlet before he spoke.

"Care to dance, miss?" His voice was deep and husky. For reasons unknown, she found this man extremely attractive. His angled features stared at her and she blushed a deeper shade.

"U-uh, I dance horribly," She smiled sheepishly at him. "Besides, I think there are lots of ladies who are far more skilled and more beautiful than me. Maybe you could ask one of them instead...?"

Howl chuckled and bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "Nonsense."

He took hold of a firmer grip on her hand and pulled her into the circle where he suddenly also grabbed hold of her waist. "Eeep!" She calmed her breathing as Howl guided her hand onto his shoulder. They started dancing together, Howl felt entranced by this girl's personality and beauty.

"See? It isn't so bad." He smiled at her and she only smiled a nervous smile back. He twirled her around and she spun gracefully. "I guess so." She said back.

"You lied." He chuckled and she huffed. "You're a great dancer."

They danced together to the sound of violins, cellos, flutes- no, a whole orchestra was on the sidelines to play the townsfolk the lovely music! She hummed quietly to the wonderful tune and Howl stared at her features. She was truly a beauty, but her eyes were deep and he couldn't see anything from them. As if they were only glass with black stains.

She looked at him and blushed. He chuckled before twirling her again, something catching his eye. They danced as if they were in a magical land, as if it was only the two of them dancing. Her heart fluttered every now and then, charmed by the actions of this stranger. He whispered a few words quickly.

He twirled her around while his free hand hovered from the top of her head to right beside her stomach, and he marvelled at the sight. The girl's onyx black hair slowly transformed into white, as it curled to resemble the clouds. He held hands with her again, even more pleased to find her fathomless black eyes had turned to a beautiful emerald. He smiled gently at her but she was staring distantly away from him.

He lifted his finger to move her chin to face him. She stared right at his marble-like blue eyes with what seemed like mild frustration. "You look more beautiful like this," He whispered. She blushed, and her mouth formed a small smile. "Really?" Beautiful can't describe her, Howl thought. He looked into her eyes again. He felt a small tug from his chest, it felt warm for the first time in four years.

"You look like an angel." True, as her skin was pale white and her hair was as white as well. Her emerald eyes dazzled, giving him a warm feeling every time he stared at her. She smiled widely while her cheeks burned furiously. "Thank you."

They were the only two dancing now, as they were caught up in the moment to even notice that the music was gone. The people cheered and hooted.

She blinked and looked around, sheepish all of a sudden. She blushed the an even deeper shade, if that was even possible. Even Howl seemed to blush. She slowly took her hands off from his, and so did he. They created more space between them as she curtsied and Howl bowed. He took her hand and kissed it one more time. The townsfolk hooted once more.

She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for the wonderful dance." Howl shook his head.

"No, thank you." She blushed and smiled a little before glancing up on a clock which was on one of the shops that surrounded the town square.

"I believe I have to go now." Howl nodded as she smiled a true smile one last time before turning and walking; disappearing in the alleys. The townsfolk were all gone now, and Howl was left staring at the alleyway in which she left in.

He sighed and walked off in the opposite direction. He placed a hand on his chest still feeling the warmth that she created inside of him. Howl breathed in and out, stunned by how much she had made dancing so...unique. No, that wasn't the right word.

"Magical," He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello theeeere, readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. <span>For the best results, I suggest you read this chapter while playing the Howl's Moving Castle Theme! <span> It was beautiful in my mind when I pictured it, absolutely beautiful!**

**Congratulations to candy, who has been the first reviewer! And since she's the first, her request of a quick update has been granted. Thank you for the wonderful review, milady! **

**Any questions, you could leave them in the reviews. Or, send me a private message. Au revoir, lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Formal Meeting**

The door opened green down, and Howl walked in. It was just a little bit after lunch, the wizard exhausted from searching everywhere to find the little pianist. Only after a few minutes after their dance was that Howl hadn't remembered asking for the lady's name. He sighed and sat down on the red velvet couch legs crossed over one another. Calcifer seemed to notice his restless mood. The fire demon sighed as well.

"What's eating you?" His question was in such a bored tone it seemed like he had asked this question for years on end. Yet the wizard only laid his head back on the comfortable couch.

"I've met someone this morning," He banged his head slightly. "Someone who made me feel different."

Calcifer blinked. "Different?"

Howl blinked. "Yes, different." He put a hand over where his heart used to be, "She made this particular part feel warm..." The fire demon's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What was she?" Calcifer looked at the other direction. He knew he was telling the truth, for sometime in the morning the lump that he had on the bottom of his fiery body started beating faster. "Was she a witch?"

Howl sat upright and stared at the logs Calcifer had in his grate. "She was. She managed to put up a good illusionary spell before I dispelled it."

"Did she now?" The fire demon stared at his partner. "Maybe she cast a spell on you, Howl. No one's ever done that in the four years we've been tied to each other." The wizard shook his head.

"It was real; I just know it was real." He stood up and walked out to the balcony. Blue skies with fluffy white clouds accompanied by a wonderful breeze. He stood there pondering about the events that happened earlier that day.

Calcifer watched him when he went. The flames flickered as he shook his head before returning to focusing on moving the castle.

Footsteps could be heard from up the stairs, Markl came running down and over to Calcifer's grate. "What time is Nia coming again?"

Howl walked in at that moment. "You mean the witch that accidentally destroyed part of the castle's eye?"

Calcifer nodded, the flames flickered. "She should be here right about now, I guess. She didn't write any specific time."

"Oh." Markl looked at his master. "Welcome back, Master Howl by the way." Howl looked at him smugly.

"Do you have a crush on her, Markl? This Randell woman? Is she way more important than greeting your kind and generous master first?" He laughed when his apprentice blushed furiously and shook his head rapidly.

"N-no! No! No! No she isn't!" Howl backed him into the wall beside the chimney, Markl taking a huge breaths of air. "And no, no, no, I don't have a crush on Nia!"

The wizard crouched down to his level. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Now stop asking about it!" Markl tried stepping away but Howl had him cornered. "I don't! I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT!" His master laughed and flopped on the couch, while the poor child huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hmph. Some master you are." Howl opened one eye at him.

"What was that?"

Markl stepped away from him. "Nothing."

Howl closed his eye. "Good." His apprentice grumbled and sat on the couch as well.

"She's really nice," Markl muttered under his breath, but Howl could hear him perfectly. "And she's way more beautiful than those girls you chase all day."

"Is she?" Howl asked as he put one leg over another and folded his arms. "Well I bet—"

The door opened and the sound of footwear clattering with the floor could be heard. The intruder closed it and went up the stairs.

It took dainty breaths and paper rustled.

Howl stared at the person coming up the stairs. At first he could see only a modest white hat with a ribbon and a few light pink colored roses. It ascended up the stairs and the wizard stood up, his chest feeling all of a sudden so constricted. He gasped as it finally made its way up the top.

The figure still couldn't see clearly as she tried to take the hat off her head while balancing a few groceries. "My apologies, Calcifer! I figured you guys would try to ask me to cook something so I went ahead and went food shopping for a bit." When the hat refused to let go of its grip on her head she huffed and bent down to place the paper bag on the floor. She heard footsteps approaching her.

"No sorry's are needed for your wonderful cooking, Nia! Am I right, Calcifer?" Markl's voice chirped.

"Mm-hmm." The fire demon spoke back.

She still struggled with the demonic hat until hands suddenly touched hers. She looked down and found black lace-up shoes, and the edges of what seemed to be a scarlet-and-grey coat. She gasped, taking a few steps back before one hand was released from hers to grasp her back. "Easy."

That voice did it.

She sighed and waited for him to take the blasted hat off already.

'He's wearing the same clothes from this morning I see,' she thought in her mind before the piece of headwear finally came off. She rubbed her sore skull and smoothed her hair.

Finally, she looked up to him. It was as exactly as he remembered. Emerald eyes with the curly-puffy white hair and the porcelain white skin. He smiled at her.

"So you're this Nia Randell those two keep talking about." He took her hand and groceries before guiding her to where Calcifer and Markl were waiting.

"Afternoon, Nia!" Markl chirped as he swung his legs back and forth on the couch.

She smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Markl!" Nia chirped back, equally as happy. She let go of Howl's hand as she went to greet Calcifer the same way they introduced themselves the day before.

"Good afternoon, Calcifer." Calcifer blushed and looked away.

"Afternoon, Nia."

She stood back up to a waiting Howl. Nia straightened her dress up and smiled at him. "You must be wizard Howl," she stuck a hand out. "Pleased to make your formal acquaintance." He chuckled and put down the groceries she had on the floor.

Howl shook his head as he leaned into her ear. "No need for such formalities, my dear." His voice sent shivers up her spine. Deep and husky as ever.

He withdrew, looking down at her; smiling. She put her hands behind her back. He could see a slight blush already. 'Damn him and damn his charm I so blatantly fall for!' she hissed in her head. She twiddled with her thumbs before hastily turning over to Calcifer and leaning down to his level.

"Is he usually this flirtatious?" She whispered. Calcifer sighed.

"He's more flirty right now, actually." Her eyebrow twitched.

"Are you serious, Calcifer?"

"Quite serious, Nia. He might end up stealing your heart." And he meant it. She sighed.

"Don't be silly. Howl only does that to beautiful girls. Besides, I don't think I'd come back here that often for that to happen."

That startled the fire demon. "Easy, 'Cal. You could've burned her face." Wise words from Wizard Howl.

"Sorry." Calcifer muttered.

"It's alright." She smiled.

She stood up to find said wizard only inches away from her face. She smiled nervously.

"If you please, I think I should be getting to work now." She blushed slightly. "Would you mind if we stop the castle for a while?"

Howl smiled this time. "Of course. 'Cal, you heard her." After that, they just stood there, staring at each other. No matter how strange it was, the wizard only seemed delighted at the way they were so close to each other.

Nia did not mind staring into Howl's eyes, albeit no matter how much sense she couldn't make out from them. There was despair, sadness but then there was glee and delight. She guessed that this would only be the start of understanding how complex men were.

An idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"How'd you find out?" She voiced. He was unprepared for that question, but smiled nonetheless.

"Your eyes were too glassy. Everyone knows that a human's eyes have more depth and meaning to that." He chuckled at the befuddled expression she wore.

"Oh."

"Still, if I hadn't noticed that...it would have been flawless." She perked up at that.

Before she could say something back, Markl stepped in. "Nia?"

Said person blinked at looked down at her side to see Markl. Howl was looking at him as well. "Markl?"

"We've stopped moving already." She looked up. "Oh. I see." She grinned all of a sudden and grabbed Markl's hand. "Let's get fixing then, shall we?" Markl grinned as well, running to the door and opening it. "Get moving, slowpoke!"

Nia laughed as she went over to the stairs and descended. "We'll be outside, fixing you know what." She closed the door behind her.

Howl sighed and went over to Calcifer's grate. The fire demon just looked at him. "You knew she was coming."

"Thus, her opening the door by herself."

"I see."

"I take it that from the way you two were acting a few minutes ago, you guys met already." Howl nodded.

"She's the one who made me feel this morning." He laid his head back on the couch once again. "We danced together while Market Chipping was celebrating Mayday."

Calcifer smirked. "I bet you danced horribly."

Howl decided to change the subject. "How'd she destroy part of the castle again?" The fire demon shook his head, making the flames move from side to side.

"She was practicing one of her spells when we were passing by a certain part of this place. It happened to rebound because of us."

The wizard looked at his partner. "She was using a spell that strong?" Calcifer seemed to nod.

"In that case, I'll need to watch over our little friend then."

* * *

><p>"Markl! Hand me some chalk!" Nia called as she peered inside the part of the eye that she had managed to remove from the castle. She held out her hand in which Markl was supposed to put the chalk in.<p>

Instead, a hand landed on it. She looked at the hand, then its owner. She blinked.

"Can I help you, Howl?" She said as Markl finally arrived with the chalk she wanted. "Thank you," She said graciously as she drew on the inside of the destroyed piece.

"In fact you can," He took two steps and now he placed his head on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "Mind telling me exactly what spell you were performing when you managed to destroy part of my castle?"

She felt uncomfortable with the head of such a handsome man so close to hers. If she weren't mistaken, if she lifted her shoulder then that would make his cheek touch with hers. She was wrong. Howl had already done that for her.

"Tell me and I'll stop bothering you." He said in his normal tone. She huffed.

"I'm not giving you one of my best spells just to stop you irritating my skin," She muttered, "Besides; I don't think it will come in handy in your case."

"Really now?" He said in that confounded voice of his. She was beginning to hate it already for it was too charming for her to handle.

"Yes, really." She pulled out her hands and inspected the inside a bit, checking to see if she had done it right. She did, and she started walking. "Come, Markl. We're almost done." The apprentice obeyed.

To her dismay, Howl walked with his head on her shoulder. She scrunched her nose and glanced at what she could of him.

"You look adorable when you're irritated," He said as he then breathed in the scent of her hair. "And you smell wonderful as well."

She blushed but quickly ignored it. "You dress flamboyantly, I noticed." Was all she could think of to bounce back at him. He chuckled.

Markl snickered. "Looks like a girl too!"

Howl momentarily glared at his apprentice before returning to his spot on her shoulder. "I dress to impress," He said. "And impress the finest girls I have. Am I right, miss Randell?"

Her nostrils flared for a split second. "Whatever you say, Howl. Now if you could shoo for just a moment, I have to fly up to that thing that vaguely resembles an eye." She pointed to the right eye of the castle.

He chuckled and buried his face in her hair. "Your hair is absolutely marvelous," He took one last breath in it before finally standing up properly. "It's amazing, isn't it?" He said as he stared at his castle.

"It's quite scary from the outside, actually." She looked at him. "Well, I have to fix it sooner or later." He nodded at her and she jogged slightly to the front before leaping.

She took off in the air, walking gracefully while at it. Howl followed suit. He took her hand and held it in his. He glanced at her. "I didn't know you knew how to do this."

She looked at him. "Well, neither did I about you." They walked up in the air, aided by their magic.

They both laughed slightly before Nia eventually let go of his hand. They stood in mid air, right next to the place where the witch had blown a chunk off the castle. She inspected it.

"I'm sorry for destroying it." She said as she stuck one hand in the hole to inspect more properly. Howl casually leaned on the castle as if it were a normal wall.

"You don't have to be sorry. As long as that's what it takes to bring a lady like you here, I'm fine with it."

She looked at him. He was staring at the sky, it irked her how he could say that with a straight face. She sighed and spotted Markl down on the ground.

"Markl, the chalk!" The boy nodded and threw it, Howl catching it for her.

"Thank you," She said as he handed her the chalk.

"What's the chalk for?" He asked as he peered inside the hole too.

"For easier drawing. I'm using a spell involved with a seal and some powder to bring it back together since Calcifer holds this place together with some pretty strong magic." She remarked, drawing patterns on the walls of the hole.

"I've never seen a spell like that before," Howl said. "Did you make it yourself?"

She nodded. "It's something I always had a special affinity to. I specialize in illusions, transformations and seals also because of where I come from."

He looked at her. "Where _do _you come from?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Somewhere far from here." She said quietly. Howl got the idea though. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright!" She suddenly chirped. She snapped her fingers and a pouch landed on her palm. She opened it and sprinkled some dust in the hole. She closed it and snapped her fingers again. The pouch was gone. "Finished here."

"You sure know your magic," He remarked. She rubbed her hands to remove the excess dust. She smiled at him. "I had years of training." Howl bowed and stuck his hand out for her to take.

"Now for our descent, miss?" She blushed slightly and took his hand. He stood up, hooking their arms. "Leap with me?"

She nodded. They both bent back, Howl pulled her in closer and they leapt, like two doves taking off from a branch. "And away we go." He said in his serene voice.

Each of them stretched their legs, walking in the air again. They both descended and landed on the soft grass. She unhooked her arm and blushed as she quickly remembered her work. Howl took a few steps back, right in line with Markl who happened to be waiting for them.

She snapped her fingers and a paintbrush already dipped in white paint floated before her. She took it and drew a circle around where she stood, she placed lines going outwards; very much how like an artist would draw the rays of the sun.

"Is this seal also of your handiwork?" Howl asked as he and Markl crouched.

"Yup." Nia replied.

Once finished, she stood and snapped her fingers and the paintbrush disappeared. The boy and man stepped a back.

Nia lifted her arms to what looked like a stance of a scarecrow. She folded one arm and placed her hand on where her heart beat.

The seal glowed a lightning blue, her hair rose up in random directions, she started to hover about a foot in the air.

"Strange magic," Markl commented. Howl did a little whistle as he watched her 'marvelous' hair fly.

"Strange indeed."

They watched as the magic died down and the seal she drew no longer glowed. Nia returned back to normal, back on the ground and her hair no longer flew. She lowered her arms, and breathed.

"All done!" She said gleefully as she stared at the castle with grin on her face. She held her hands behind her back and stretched her arms.

"That was amazing!" Markl said as he stared at the castle too. "It looks like it's never been broken."

Nia nodded. "It should be."

Howl walked to her side and stared as well. "You're amazing."

She smiled. "No need to say such things, Howl." Markl came running to her other side as well.

"Do you think you could teach me that?" He asked eagerly. Nia sighed.

"Maybe. But can we get in first? There's a breeze, and I'm getting cold." Howl wrapped a hand around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "You could've asked."

"Sure." Markl replied.

She huffed and walked towards the castle door, Howl walking with her. "I'm making you guys dinner."

"That breakfast you cooked was delicious, by the way."

* * *

><p>Nia walked in first, due to Howl's 'chivalry' as he described, he came in next and Markl last. She sat on one of the table's chairs. She looked sadly at Calcifer. "I'll be cooking once again." Howl and Markl sat on the velvet couch.<p>

"Well you're not using me!" The fire demon spat as he stuck his tongue out wildly. She pursed her lips and walked over to him. She bent over.

"Please?" She huffed when he ignored her.

"Or would you like me to dump a bucket of cold water on you?"

"No! No! No! Fine! Okay? Just don't do that!" She smiled a melancholic smile.

"Markl, if you could get me a pot, that would be lovely." The boy nodded and walked off. She turned back to gather the groceries, but Howl had already gotten it for her. "Thank you," She nodded and took the groceries from him. Howl placed a chair behind her so she could place them there while cooking.

He leaned into her ear. "Have you fallen for me yet?" He asked in his voice, the voice she was still getting used to. As usual, it sent shivers up her spine.

She sighed but blushed. "No."

"No!" He asked, and she shuddered as he was saying that right in her ear. "Uhm, sorry." He said, but he walked to her side. "Are my charms not charming enough?"

She laughed. Markl handed her a pot already filled with water. She smiled at him, "You know how to read my mind, I see." The boy laughed.

She placed the pot on top of Calcifer's grate. She snapped her fingers for utensils such as knives and a stirring spoon (she dare not use Howl's). "It'll take more than that to make me fall for you, womanizer."

She took a knife and a vegetable from the grocery bag, setting off to work.

"My heart melting smile not heart melting enough?"

"Nope."

Calcifer and Markl snickered. "Howl's getting rejected!" Markl made out between laughs.

"Serves him right for taking the hearts of those poor ladies." She said playfully. "Am I right, Markl?"

"Definitely!" The three laughed together. Howl huffed and faked a dying man as he held the place where his heart supposed to be.

"Heartless woman! Your heart is made of stone and ice!" He wailed, and that made her laugh even more.

More conversation was made, topics such as scarecrows, cows, pigs that flew seaplanes, carrots, cooking and so much more were brought up. Nia and Markl laughed the most, Calcifer throwing in a few sarcastic comments every now and then.

Nia stirred the pot of stew. She hovered over the opening of the pot and breathed in. "Smells wonderful!"

Howl smelled it as well. "You're a talented cook, I can see." She shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe." They both stood upright.

"Could you teach me some of your cool spells, Nia?" Markl suddenly asked. She blinked, and looked down at him.

"Teach you?"

Markl nodded eagerly. "Teaching..." She whispered.

She shook her head all of a sudden. "I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Temporary Goodbyes**

Markl blinked. "You can't?"

Nia sighed, "I can't." Markl frowned.

"But why not?" He begged.

She put the spoon down. "Because," She looked down at his pleading eyes. "I can't stay for long."

Howl stared at her. "You mean, you don't live in that town down there? I thought you even had a job at the restaurant I first saw you in."

She shook her head. "I don't have a job down in Market Chipping. I was playing for free."

The wizard's eyes drooped considerably. "I see."

"Why can't you stay for long?" Markl asked.

Nia frowned at his persistence. "I have to go places, people to avoid...Things like that."

Calcifer looked up at the lady. "You're on the run."

She nodded. "Someone's after me. So yes, I'm on the run. You could say that."

"Who's after you?" Howl asked.

"A wizard and some of his lackeys. Mostly...trouble coming from my roots." Markl was crestfallen.

"Your roots?" Calcifer looked at her questioningly.

"My family's fond of brewing trouble for me."

Markl clung to her legs. "But that isn't fair! They should be after your family, not you!"

"Markl's right." Howl said. He put an arm around her shoulder again. "It's your family who should pay. What kind of trouble, might I ask?"

For the first time, she responded to Howl's advances. She leaned her head on her shoulder and she smiled a melancholic smile down at Calcifer's flames. Howl put his other hand on her head and twirled her curly white hair he adored so much. "My father and mother have been interfering with the government in my hometown, and my sister..."

"Your sister...?" Howl continued.

"She's been banished by Ingary's Royal Magician herself," She chuckled lowly. "She's an old hag using magic to look younger."

Howl laughed with her. "You have a fine family." She smiled.

"Tell me about it." She sprinkled something in the pot of stew. She stirred it, and tasted. "Delicious."

The wizard held her hand and licked a part of the stew that was on the spoon. "You should start some kind of restaurant, you know that. Markl, get the bowls!" He removed his arm from her shoulder and walked off to prepare the table.

Nia held her hands behind her back. "It's been a great stroke of luck that I've met you guys." Her voice held mild sadness.

Calcifer sighed. "It's the same for us, I guess." She smiled at him.

"You're a big softie, you know that." She chuckled when he looked away and blushed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"The table's set." Howl walked over and flicked his hand. The pot started to float over to the table. He looked at Nia and smiled. "Thank you." He said in her ear as they both walked to the table.

"You're welcome, Howl." She tried being upbeat as her voice was chipper. She snapped her fingers for the utensils she used to be away, Howl seating her beside him. This time, the bowls were cleaned and each had a full set of silverware. There were cups with tea as well.

"We eat with good food tonight, thanks to miss Randell here. A toast to her, my friends." Howl said as he lifted his cup.

"To Nia!" Markl chirped, he lifted his cup too. Said girl chuckled and lifted her own cup. "To me."

They put their cups down and started eating. Markl's manners were horrible as usual, but Nia didn't mind. Howl's was proper.

She stood up with her bowl and spoon, walking over to Calcifer's grate. "I figured you might be hungry." She said as she dumped the food on him. He had opened his mouth already.

"Thanks." The fire demon made out between munches.

"My pleasure." She replied. She sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Markl called from the table. She shook her head humbly.

"No, help yourselves. You guys have been nice to me." Nia stated, and the young boy nodded before returning to his food.

"Where are you headed?" Calcifer asked her, seeing that he was finished with the stew. She frowned at her hands.

"Kingsbury," Howl finished his food and walked over to where she sat. "Some loose ends to tie up, as well as finding a new place to hide for the while." He sat down with her and smiled.

"That means you could come see us again!" He said with true happiness. "We have a shop down in Kingsbury!"

She blinked. "You do?"

"Wizard Pendragon's shop. Just a few blocks before the King's Castle!" No words could describe how much happiness she felt when he said those words. She could see Markl, Howl and Calcifer again. She perked up and grinned.

"I guess I could visit again, if that's the case! This would be...a temporary goodbye, then." Howl nodded and she stood up, gathering the blasted hat she dare not wear again. Howl followed suit and walked her to the front door.

"Where'd you get the hat, anyway?" He joked, and she laughed.

"One of the friends I've made at the place where I played the piano this morning gave it to me. Surprising how he managed to track me after our dance." She blushed and Howl laughed as well.

"It doesn't suit you." He said , she nodded. "I have better taste than him."

"Undoubtedly." She muttered and they both laughed together. Howl placed one hand on the doorknob and the other on her soft hand.

"'Til Kingsbury." He said as he kissed her knuckles. She blushed but smiled.

"I would have fallen for you if I had been as shallow as I was this morning. However, I still have some of my bearings that you haven't melted yet, so it will take more than that to make me fall." She whispered softly.

"Goodbye, Nia! See ya' in Kingsbury!" Markl called.

"I see." Howl whispered too. "Markl has a crush on you, might I add." She chuckled.

"He does not. But say goodbye to him for me."

"Alright but anyway, I guarantee you will be mine in due time. Yes?" He smiled at her and she blushed again. "Now, off you go."

He opened the door and she smiled at him for the last time before stepping out. "Bye bye, for now, Wizard Howl."

He leaned on the doorframe. "Goodbye indeed, Miss Randell."

**And were done here. Stay tuned to see if Nia actually makes it back to Kingsbury! **

**It's a short chapter, about three pages long, I'm sorry, haha.**

**Madam Feather – Good to see you again, haha! Thank you, and I say that your stories are awesome too! xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Business**

The next day, Nia had already settled in the King's City. She had taken a train from Market Chipping, first arriving in Porthaven before taking another train to Kingsbury. Currently, she was staying at an inn she regularly visited every time she had come to the City.

She grabbed the hat she had gotten recently (the old one tortured her skull) and put it on her head, walking out the room and locking it with the key the man in the front desk. His name was Daryn if her memory still worked correctly. She walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, miss Randell!" Daryn greeted her from his place behind the desk.

"Good morning, Daryn." She walked to the front door. She was slightly relieved to find out he hadn't reacted one bit when she called him Daryn.

"Business with the city?" She sighed.

"Yes, it seems as if people just love to have me here." He laughed in his booming voice.

"True, true! Your company in the inn is really nice to have, now am I right?" She laughed with him and opened the front door.

"Oh, I don't know. You know how I am. Goodbye!"

"Aye. See you later."

She walked out, off to her first appointment of the day. She had a long list of things to do, and on the bottom of the list, (which she would be doing lastly) was to visit a certain blonde-haired man's castle had everything gone smoothly that day.

She breathed heavily, calming her raging heart down. "What a strange man," She said, as she recalled his handsome face. He had long unkempt blonde hair (long for the standards of a man) and his manner of dressing was very flamboyant. "To draw in the ladies, undoubtedly." She remarked dryly. "Such a playboy." He had angled features and marble like blue eyes that were so glassy had it not been for the mixed up lump of emotions she had seen in them they would have almost seem inhumane to her eyes. His voice was deep and rough, something that sent shivers up her spine.

Seeing him put her to shame. He was too beautiful for a man. She believed he was way more attractive than her, and it made her wonder why he had even bothered flirting with her the last time they saw each other. What did he see in her?

She lamented on the things he had said to her.

"You hair is absolutely marvelous!"

_As if._

"No need for such formalities, my dear."

_The 'my dear' part was absolutely unnecessary._

"You look adorable when you're irritated."

_I also look adorable when I'm furious._

"And you smell wonderful as well."

_Very nice to know that you have been sniffing me. _

"The breakfast you cooked was delicious, by the way."

_I suppose my cooking skills are okay._

"Heartless woman! Your heart is made of stone and ice!"

_Glad that you know!_

"You're amazing."

_And you're a flirt._

* * *

><p>Howl stood up and exited the bath tub, pulling the plug on the bottom of the tub and draining the water. He wrapped his waist with a towel, proceeding to the mirror stained with various cosmetics, surrounded by shelves of vials and packets of things he used to beautify himself. Howl was a very vain man today, hoping to make himself more dashing than ever to make the heart of a certain lady melt under his arms.<p>

He smiled pleasantly; the thought of seeing her again today was overwhelming.

"Nia, Nia, Nia," He sang as he looked at himself in the mirror, "How can you be so strong to not have fallen yesterday?" He began with the daily ritual of applying the various products he used to beautify himself.

"Nia," He breathed, her name was something that he thought matched her. He loved her marvelous hair, and he felt delighted that she hadn't fixed it into some bizarre hairstyle all the other ladies wore. He pressed a finger to his cheek, recalling that her skin was flawless, perfect, porcelain white. "Has she ever been out in the sun for more than five minutes?" He joked to himself.

But the thing he remembered most were her gleaming eyes. When he stared right into them, he was fascinated by the beautiful color. They were deep and caring; he wondered what story lurked underneath those very eyes. "She has felt pain," He whispered lowly. "and she has shed some tears. I really wonder."

He thought deeply. "Where had she come from?" She was a foreign beauty. Not one girl had he seen in Ingary that had hair as pure white as hers. It resembled the clouds from the way it was curled, and he wondered if it was naturally like that way. "Marvelous," He remarked.

Another strange thing was her family. "Randell?" He questioned, having never heard of that name not even once. Whoever they were...they brewed unnecessary trouble, Howl thought. "And she has to pay for that," It made him quite furious for what they had done to make her bear such a burden enough to prevent her from settling permanently in one place. "And who are the fools after her?" So many unanswered questions. He sighed and continued with what he was doing.

Two hours later, a freshened Howl came out of the bathroom at long last, wearing his black lace up shoes and trousers, with his scarlet-and-grey jacket and white dress shirt. He went downstairs, where Markl was practicing spells on the table. "I'll see you guys a bit later," He said and went over to the door.

"Where are you going, Master Howl?" Markl asked like he usually did before Howl left the castle.

The wizard smiled to himself as he turned the doorknob to red down, feeling the familiar warmth again in his chest.

"Kingsbury." He whispered and he was out.

* * *

><p>Nia sighed<em>. This meeting is awfully <em>_**boring**__ and not to mention usual_, she replayed in her mind. The brown haired man that sat before her coughed and she sat up straight. "Yes?" She wasn't frightened by the fact of getting scolded by this old fart, for that had happened countless times before. She was already accustomed to it. She knew a lot about this man, and so did this man about her. She knew the geezer's name was Bardolf, she knew he liked the constant chatter within the palace, and she was always called for a meeting with him for her sister was well known to start quite the situation. Yet as much as she hated him, they were very close friends.

To her, Bardolf Semaj was a very...important person in her life. She hate to admit but she looked up to him as an annoying yet caring older brother, who lectured her on her recklessness time to time yet meant just to remind her of how much she meant to him. He looked out for her ever since she had started working for the Ingarian Government while she did as much to look out for him as well.

"Now that we've finished matters," sighed he, looking at her with his expression finally relaxing, "...how is the family? I haven't heard from them in a long while."

The white haired miss looked down to her hands in thought, she thinking of how they were. Not one word did she receive from them in a long while, not one letter sent. It had irked her how they were doing, could they have been imprisoned? Dispatched? And yet, she felt that she shouldn't worry. After all...a family of dangerous wizards and witches should be able to protect themselves, should they not, said she in her head.

"Neither have I," she said, casting an aura of disbelief as she muttered those words.

Her family albeit slightly dysfunctional (courtesy of her elder sister), were tight knit. Their ability to use magic ran in their blood strongly. All of them were accomplished magic users coming from a land far from Ingary.

Bardolf was taken aback. He lifted his hand up to his chin, and pondered on the predicament they had tangled themselves in. "This is the first time that this has happened. I wonder."

"I wonder as well, Bardolf." She agreed. It was a foreign thought to her, the aspect of her family's possible extinction. Very, very foreign. Nevertheless, the old councilor put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"I will send for a knight from Camoa and request a search for your family, Nia. There is nothing to worry about." He assured. She smiled sadly. The geezer sat back in his chair and shuffled through papers. "You don't have a permanent residence yet, am I right?"

She nodded.

"I'll arrange a place for you to stay too. Guaranteed is that you would be placed under the protection of the Ingarian government."

Surprise took her face. She stared at him, while he laughed at her expression. "Are you quite sure?"

He nodded, chuckling. "Very sure, indeed. Since you being under a dangerous state right now because of family relations, it should make a very valid alibi for doing so."

Nia had doubted the idea almost immediately. "Don't be silly, that kind of power is out of your reach." She was doubtful of that event ever taking place, settling down, having a home of her own, having her own kitchen, her own bed...everything that one would expect from having their own place to stay; she did not believe it for one minute. Her thinking was eclipsed by that fact, clouding well-thought thoughts; making her confused. "Stop being so nonsensical." She smiled hysterically at him.

Bardolf smiled at her, a gleam in his eyes. "And that is where you're wrong. I've recently acquired the authority to do so. Straight from the king himself, since I've served him well as he says." He began taking out various papers from the drawers from his desk, also producing a fountain pen and a small glass container that held a certain thick, liquid like burgundy colored solid. "I have everything to make it official." He arranged the objects on his desktop and laid out the fountain pen before her.

He sat back in his chair while she gawked. Literally, gawked. Mouth open, jaw hanging, eyes wide. "This is all too much." She whispered, her head then crowding itself with thoughts of what exactly she could do with her own house.

The geezer, which wasn't really that old (about 26, Nia recalls) , shook his head. "I'd rather have you caged in a house and stayed put than you out and about, wreaking havoc on the poor townsfolk." He joked.

She was touched by his sincerity. She quit gawking and smiled warmly. "You've touched my heart, Bardolf! I never knew you could be not cruel for once."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't push it." He closed his eyes, shutting out the sight of Nia peering through the documents. "I'll have you know, I've been maintaining that place for a while now. I thought it would be right for you." He took out a sketch of the house that he did himself and showed it to her.

Her heart beat erratically. Her eyes teared up and her grin widened. "This is perfect," She whispered, her hands trembling. She felt so much happiness and in an instant, Bardolf was sent to the ground by an overjoyed tackle-jug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She cheered on and on while he reluctantly hugged her back but smiled.

He recalled in his memories, the first time her saw her, she was messing with the papers on his desk, starting out in the government as his assistant. He watched her get promotions, travel all over Ingary, fawn over one of his colleagues at work, fail miserably at her spells...the list goes on. She had grown so much in such a short time and it brought him to tears seeing how happy she was. Truly, she was his only younger sister.

"You're absolutely welcome."

* * *

><p>Nia skipped along the cobblestone paths of Kingsbury, Bardolf trailing right behind her. He sighed and looked at the people around them, staring incredulously. "You're drawing attention, you know." Said he.<p>

"I have no regard for what they think right now, I'm about to have my own house!" She chirped without looking back at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't anticipate this kind of reaction from you," His tone was thoughtful.

She gave a hearty laugh. "Well I didn't anticipate this at all!" She said in such a joyful voice it made the people who passed by stare at her rather than both of them.

Bardolf laughed. "I'm very glad that you liked it." He stated happily, observing the environment they walked in for the first time. He was amazed by how much things had changed from the last time they took this route. _I really must go out more often. _He thought sadly in his head.

"You lock yourself in your office all day, Bardolf. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought so much had changed here." She said cheekily, as if reading his mind. He huffed.

"It isn't my fault my office is so luxurious." He said smugly, and she laughed.

"Your right with that, if I say so myself." She mused out loud.

A few more minutes of conversation and walking, they had arrived in front of a house with a well-kept front lawn (apparently since the flowers and bushes are still alive, unlike the nieghbor's). It was a two story house and from the windows you could see white curtains. It was painted like its neighboring houses, albeit the size was bigger. It had an iron gate fence, and she spied what looked like steps to the back of the house. She could only hope it had a backyard. Nevertheless, she was overjoyed to have her own home.

"It looks better in real life," She said in a dream like state, and Bardolf laughed, opening the iron gate for her.

"Should we get started now or later?" He joked. She gave an eager nod and stepped in. She was amazed by the plants that grew, roses, hyacinths, daisies, marigolds, tulips, dahlias...what seemed like every flower she could remember were alive and growing right there in the front yard!

Bardolf motioned her to come with him, and she followed him to the back of the house. Her hopes were fulfilled. The backyard was far more beautiful than the one in the front!

"You've been maintaining this place so well," she remarked, as she sat down on the grass with him.

"Why yes I have." He chuckled and lay down on the grass. She followed suit.

"We have a lot of work to do, you know." He reminded her. She smiled.

"I know, I know."

The rest of the day was spent making her new house more like home. Buying new furniture, decorations, stocking the kitchen with food, everything.

She hadn't even remembered Howl for the entire time. Not one bit. She also hadn't remembered to visit them in Wizard Pendragon's Shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Were a lot more closer to our first issue, if you know what I mean.<strong>

**Better pay a lot of attention to this chapter, because it is one of the most major chapters ever. Even though it doesn't involve Howl and the others that much. The devil is in the lovely details. :) **

**Madam Feather – I'm sorry I couldn't update as fast, I've been having a lot of problems lately..so yeah. Thank you for the ****very very very kind ****words! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. I only own Nia and Bardolf so far.**

**I know this isn't getting a lot of reviews,**

**But thanks to the two reviewers so far.**

**It means a lot. **

**I would appreciate it if you would review, dear reader! Very much appreciated!**

**But still, I've written this for my own satisfaction and I will never withhold chapters because I severely lack reviews. I will never do that, that's plainly pathetic. Still, reviews, I love them. I would really like to know the opinion of you guys!**

**Thanks you guys, for reading!**

_**Please review~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Prime Thrill, Part I**

Our heroine, lovely, lovely, Nia, currently on her own, sat down on the grass near the willow tree; tired. She took off her hat and sighed. She and Bardolf had finished furnishing the whole lot in just one week. _Oh the wonders of forcing Bardolf to work..._She thought jokingly.

She absently took in her current environment. Her backyard was stunning to say the least, capable of making the most skilled gardener in Kingsbury cry with unsightly tears of jealousy and drag their pitiful beings back to their homes to sulk. It was enhanced with her common gardening skills, Bardolf's more advanced ones, a few tweaks with her magic here and there, and voila, practically a gardener's wonderland back there.

The corner of her lips twitched. She was proud of course. _Having such a beautiful backyard should be illegal_. Nia inwardly thanked her magic skills for without them; she would have had to endure all of Bardolf's chatter and tutoring on different kinds of grass, weeds, and roots. She also thanked a few published gardening books stocked in the Kingsbury library for easy "borrowing" and reference from time to time.

Idly, she picked up a few blades of grass, crumpled them in her hand, and proceeded to toss them carelessly. A few more times she had done this until eventually, something had echoed in the halls of her mind.

It was a faint murmur of a deep, husky voice. _What in the...-_

"_**Hey, didn't we agree to meet?"**_

It unsettled her. Agree to meet? What did that mean? What was this voice inside her head? Was she by chance going senile at such a tender age?

She mentally slapped herself. Of course not. Her memory was fine, last time she checked. Which in fact, was around a week ago...

Anyway, she decided to humor the voice inside her lovely head.

_I don't remember anything, I suppose._

The faint echoes of a scoff danced around the walls of her inner mind.

"_**You suppose so."**_

She sighed here; the voice was beginning to annoy her. It had already defiled the sanctity of her precious, precious mind, yet it still had the ignorant wit to openly irritate her so.

_Did I really forget someone? Tell me. _She called out to the voice irritably, suddenly tired of this whole mental conversation they seemed to be having. Which she pondered on for a few milliseconds, if this was someone playing tricks inside her head with some magic, or was this some new form of telepathy, who knew, or perhaps, she truly was going crazy?

Her musings were cut short by the distant voice within her own skull.

"_**Yes, you did! Didn't you say you'd see me again?"**_

_...? _Confusion fluxed itself into the messy web of thoughts she had already spun from earlier. She opted for a spell to dispel what could possibly be a hypnotizing spell from the depths of her mind.

Lifting an alabaster finger to her temple, she began to murmur silent incantations and rubbed gently at the same time. A white wisp trailed from wherever her finger treaded, and in a few seconds, she gently withdrew said finger.

She took a few deep breaths.

A corner of her mouth twitched in impatience.

_Well...?_

She was clearly surprised when the voice happened to answer to her call, evident by the quick jerking of her body that brought on a few leaves from the willow tree to fall like snowflakes in the winter and a resounding thud on the tree trunk.

"_**You said you'd see us again." **_The voice persisted, and in an attempt of trying to point out whose voice it exactly was, Nia pulled on her thinking face.

A few seconds flew by quickly.

Nothing.

The voice, too faint to properly place the owner, yet clear enough to hear and perceive that it was deep, rough and husky—that much she knew about. The flow of information stopped there.

Nia was quite the wayfarer; she knew a multitude of places and quite the populace of people. Even with that, she still couldn't label the voice's bearer properly.

It was very, very disappointing as well, that she, coming from quite the powerful family and of great achievement and success, with all her ability, couldn't so much as name the owner of a damned voice. She cut the self-loathing and immediately went over to how she could enhance her skills.

And for a few brief moments, the voice was completely forgotten of.

It was rambling, that was for sure. But the hold she had over her own mind was too great. She easily reduced it to little more than a slight tickle in the very back of her deep, deep, mind.

"_**...promised.."**_

"_**...there..."**_

"_**...Nia?"**_

"_**Nia?"**_

"_**Nia, darling, are you there?"**_

"Nia?"

Once broken out of her reverie, she glanced up instinctively. Someone most unexpected had taken the time to find and track her, so it seemed.

"Howl?" She said, the smile on her face practically seeped into her joyful speech. And she realized with a blush, that it must have been him penetrating the walls of her mind. Trying to reach her, no, no—what she blushed at was the quick realization after the first realization, that Howl had actually called her _darling._

She denied all thoughts of him fancying her—much too impossible, for she was stuck with the looking of a ghost, and practically lacked all beautiful, elegant features of a rightly beautiful and elegant lady, who dressed grandly, in contrast to the simple monochromatic she tones she stuck to. Besides, all men used the word 'darling' around women to get their attention. Yes, that was probably it.

Switching back into the real world, she found Howl staring down at her awkwardly sitting form, hands on his hips, scarlet-and-grey jacket dangling on his shoulders, the usual black pants, white dress shirt and lace up shoes he wore. His messy blonde hair remaining messy, and the same glassy blue orbs stared back at her with amusement, his lips curved into a natural smile.

She immediately stood up, forgetting the blades of grass stuck in her hair from the careless tossing earlier. "H-howl?"

His smile broadened. "In the flesh."

Nia's traitorous heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, unnaturally so.

Of course in a matter of milliseconds, she had already come up with a theory as to why that was. However, she refused to believe it to be true. It was too impossible of course. She scoffed, spit and stomped on the idea, cursing it to infinity.

It was just absolutely impossible for her to fancy Howl. _The _Howl. The same Howl that kept his reputation as follows: "Wicked wizard who owns the dastardly terrifying castle that roams the plains of the lands, and eats the hearts of beautiful girls.".

Howl didn't know of her insane thoughts so he went on, "I came looking for you after you broke your promise of seeing us back at the castle again." He said suave and smooth, she swore she could hear the erratic beating of her heart.

His voice was velvet, smooth and deep. Heavens knew how attractive and alluring it appeared to Nia.

She sputtered out, "It seems I've forgotten..." Her hand shot up to her nape and began rubbing it out of instinct. "Forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

_That was a tad too hopeful, Nia. Quickly, pull yourself together. _Her pride refused to let her actions and speech go on like this, like that of a lovesick schoolgirl.

Howl seemed to be enjoying her change in behavior, as if he was reveling in her embarrassment. He gave a few chuckles before placing a warm hand on her shoulder and steeping closer.

The sudden contact and shortening of space between them was proving to be fatal on her part. The various threats of jumping up her throat she had received from her heart were already piling up. It was too much for the poor, poor little beating mechanism in the somewhat center of her chest.

She predicted it to stop some time later now if this kind of, _whatever it was_, continued with Howl.

Howl. Handsome, attractive, alluring Howl.

_..Kill me now..._

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear." He spoke tenderly, he, casting his gaze upon her once again. He swooped down to the side of her cheek, not minding at all the sudden violation of her space. He breathed in that sweet, sweet scent of hers again—it was too addictive.

She tensed up voluntarily. She could feel the heat of his cheek against hers, she could hear his slow breathing, sniffing the innards out of whatever it was he found interesting in her poofy, cloudy, discolored hair.

Not knowing what to say, she suddenly choked out; "W-would you like to come in?"

Cue another mental slap. She could have said something else. Anything else. Just not that. It hinted the fact that she fancied him; it was her corrupted way of thinking.

He took a few deep breaths before recoiling, standing tall and straight, easily dwarfing her petite figure. He offered his hand in a gentlemanlike manner, sweeping bow included. "It would be my pleasure, Ms. Nia."

She gingerly placed a hand on his. He held it gently, and linked their arms. "Lead the way," He said, smiling down at her.

She gulped. "Of course."

This was going to be one long day, Nia concluded grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanako:<strong>

Agh, I'm truly sorry I couldn't update any faster, I know how frustrating it is as readers, as few as you guys are, but my gratefulness still remains, but I'm just that kind of writer. I've spent a hella lot of time trying to draw inspiration and I've just recently reacquired it.

Also because my laptop had broken down, I had to get it reformatted, order a new keyboard, wait practically two months for it, and replace the old keyboard.

But I probably think- that updates would come per week. I'm so sorry, but I have school. And flippin' algebra is trying to mash my brain into lovely bits of pink gross mush. You also have chemistry and biology to add to the blame.

Who am I to know what the branches of the biology are, as simple as the answers come, BIOLOGY IS NOT INTERESTING TO ME SORRY IM SO SORRY ITS JUST SO DJSDFLKGADASFDHSDGKH;

It's a short chapter, I'm aware, don't worry. It's only 12:30 am, I know, but I have a hell load of homework due for Monday. The life of a high schooler is quite the perilous one. : I

_BUT FEAR NOT_

_**LOKI FANS**_

I had planned on writing one for a couple weeks now, and the interesting thing I guess is that I'm using an albino as one of the main characters...meh. Mr. Hiddles is so frikkin' adorable, yanoe?

Anyways, enough with my ramble.

**SammiRichGurl** - It's an update, but it isn't much. :c My apologies, dear. Thanks for sparing the time to review.

**Sandluvr1213** – When Nia meets Howl, hmm..nervousness, fluxed Nia thoughts, more embarrassing thoughts, I think. XD But more interaction would come in the next part of this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't so satisfying. Thank you for your time to review, by the way!

**Lostfeather1**- Hello old friend, and yes, I do like Nia myself, although, I would have liked her to be more stoic, (I don't know as to why, I'm crazy) she's..one of my favorite oc's. Action, I think, would come in two or three chapters, it's long, I'm apologetic for that. I think your stories are better though. O.0 They're _really _great. Thanks for the lovely reviewsss dear.

**Hershey gurl**, **bellaXsabby** ,** April Marciano** , **appleattack1** ,** Fallen-Autumn-Leaves** , and **secretlovers**, thanks for the favoring/ alerting this story! (Hopefully now misspells here, haha.) I'm really sorry it took so long to update.

Hmm. I'm thinking of rewriting the previous chapters but alas, that takes too much time. I think I'll rewrite them once I get a break from my science and mathematics jam packed school life. : I

I've numerous ocs up my sleeve actually, and my favorite ones (namely Katsuya, Annabelle and Nia) aren't even written out yet, except for Ms. Nia. : u Why am I so lazy again?

NEXT CHAPTOR SHALL BE WRITTEN IN HOWL'S LOVELY POINT OF VIEW. : D

_**Reviews, dear loverly readers? **_

:

:

:

_You._

Yeah, you.

:

**:**

**Try pressin' that lil' old button down 'er, **

**It'd make my day. **

**:**

**:**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Prime Thrill, Part II**

* * *

><p>Where was she.<p>

_Where is __**she. **_

_**Where in the world is Nia Randell?**_

Howl had waited patiently for her return to the castle through the port in Kingsbury.

He waited with fervor; he was excited to see her again.

He just didn't know as to why.

When she didn't come after the first day, he had started drawing ideas on why she hadn't come, bursting in through the port in Kingsbury right after she burst through the main port, going on about how sorry she was for not coming earlier or some sort, and possibly with a load of groceries in one hand meant for a meal.

Deciding on not to think about it any further and that she would come the next day, he waited.

Again, she did not come. He was vexed.

He had relayed his thoughts to Calcifer, but the fire demon only supplied a half-hearted retort.

"What? It's not like you're her main priority or anything that sort," His partner supplied.

With those words spoken, a feeling of quick anger had swiftly washed over him. He had clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles had turned white.

He then had proceeded to give a stiff nod, a few short breaths and one long walk to his room upstairs.

Markl had gotten worried, in an hour or two; he would occasionally knock on his door and ask if he was alright.

"_No." _Was always the curt answer.

He locked himself in his room for the next hours, only coming out to eat.

The next day, the third day, he had renewed his disposition towards practically everything and everyone.

He was the "usual" Howl, only that he would try to avoid conversations ever mentioning a certain white-haired dame.

Yet still, he waited with infinite patience. She was to take her time, of course. That privilege had been given easily enough to women of grace and etiquette, and certainly one Miss Nia would be of.

He hadn't said any specific date either, so she was permitted the ease of going any time she so preferred. He did not believe that she would keep him waiting at the palms of her hands.

He suddenly doubted the last line previously narrated, after the sun rose and descended for another two nights and three days.

She was granted time, that it was, however he believed that a lady such as herself should not be so late in accomplishing such a simple task of seeing her good friends, was he not correct in this assumption?

Howl moved swiftly. He graced the streets of Kingsbury in the morning in hopes of seeing her, and traveled to numerous taverns in the night to catch her name ever falling upon one's lips. Not a single person he ever saw in the streets, in the taverns most likely ever knew of a Nia Randell.

On the seventh day, thinking his hope of seeing her yet again was a fool's hope, he walked the streets in a depressed state with his equally gloomy clothing (his scarlet-and-grey jacket had been replaced with a disgustingly common grey coat).

He passed by the Paups' Flower Shop, which he never passed before for he had decided to take a different route with his walks to match his dismal mood, and stopped behind the lamp post. He leaned on it while crossing one foot and checked both sides of the street before crossing to the other side of the road.

As he walked, his sight didn't pick up upon white curly hair, nor did it land upon overly simple clothing in contrast to the humongous ball gowns foolish women prided themselves in. He sighed. Of course he wouldn't see her.

He never did, these days if he remembered clearly.

Howl walked the streets, with his hands in his trouser pockets, not paying any attention to the girls that giggled upon his passing, their flirtatious winks, and the purely "accidental" push that happened to make them bump into him. Those were given irritated glances, wholehearted ignorance and a mumbled "Excuse me,".

Nia was not like them. She was polite, to be first. Simple, delicate, shy, albino Nia never tried to be as flirty. In fact, he almost thought that she tried to avoid situations with the opposite sex like how one healthy person tried to avoid the plague. It was what his experience and insight with women told him. Miss Nia Randell was that kind of woman. Unlike the women of Kingsbury, born flirtatious, boastful and trying too hard, she was clearly out of place in the city of kings.

Coming to rethink that earlier thought, a corner of his mouth twitched. Kingsbury's streets were practically paved with those common-everyday women, eager to fall in man's arms. Relenting, too easy, they were the ones that gave themselves up too easily that he had preyed upon in his earlier years but had eventually grown bored out of. They were so easy to find, unlike _**her… **_

He shook off those thoughts. He cared not about those women, anyway.

Bounding off the corner, his eyes caught sight of white. It was white bound in by a red ribbon. He frantically scanned upwards, in hopes of seeing her soft, heart-shaped face.

Alas, he couldn't determine if it was her or not. Quickly; he set after her, choosing to stay a few paces behind the mysterious girl.

Clack-clack, her boots went, yet he couldn't determine if they were white like he predicted them to be if it _was _her, the dress she wore was too long. Her white dress, bound by the red ribbon.

He had no visual of her skin. She wore a long sleeved dress, with a high collared neck. What luck, he mused.

Her hair was tucked inside a red velvet bonnet, all of it, it was.

The only true way to find out if it was her was to check her for sure. He quickened his pace eagerly, him now a few steps ahead of her. He threw a glance behind his shoulder, and stopped dead.

…

It wasn't her.

It wasn't the same, emerald green eyes that stared at him, it were wine red orbs that winked at him with a lick of her painted red full lips. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as her_. _Her peachy, creamy skin was a far cry from the perfect pale tone from hers.

"A good morning to you, my good sir." She greeted in her sultry smooth voice. Alluring, it would have seemed like perfect prey to him with her gorgeous face and magnetic voluptuous lips with matching bodice.

He looked away. He was on a mission to find _the dame, _if he remembered clearly. Howl murmured a half-hearted "And to you too," before walking on, disappointed and ignoring the woman completely.

He walked on, passing the streets, the people, the twittering birds. It looked like a beautiful day today, but it wasn't of course. He had long passed the shops and the buildings for business, and now walked along the sidewalk of a neighborhood. An unknown neighborhood. Though it seemed like the one that had houses that held happy families, husband and wife, the cheerful children, maybe a pet, but they all loved each other either way.

It was rather depressing to him.

To think, that he would never be able to experience something as pure and cherished like that…it was just too saddening. That he would be refused of the joys that something like that would bring about due to his own choices, the center of his chest remained eerily calm. No speeding up of the ever beating human heart, it stayed silent on its own.

He left the rows of houses that seemed to cave in on him, the wicked sneering of the occupants with their jeers and taunts, he left.

He rounded the corner. Not even bothering to look for her anymore or more appropriately, lacking the drive to search for her at the moment, he swept through the streets in his quiet gait.

With low, soft murmurs to himself, his line of sight stayed low, only darting around to check if a car were to pass where he walked.

And in was quite the good thing to do so.

A car that passed the street, it held _her. _Laughing so joyously, it made him smile. He hadn't even paid any attention to the driver of the vehicle.

It was the greatest thrill in his life so far.

Her chariot disappeared after taking a left to the next street and for a moment, he stood, paralyzed by the sight of the same small woman that he had danced with over a week ago.

Realizing that he would have to follow where the car left off, he sped through the street. He ran with renewed vigor, he cared not for the people he bumped into, he just wanted to see her, talk to her, make her flush with embarrassment, smell her (as strange as the feeling was), stare into the same green eyes, and touch her smooth alabaster skin.

Sweat formed on the temples of his forehead and it made his messy bangs stick to them. It felt strange, so he ran a hand through his bangs. He made a mental note to trim his hair even although he was running like a madman right now. Howl cared for his looks, after all.

He chased her chariot, turning a left at the same corner it turned, and he sighed with relief when he found her standing behind the same car, talking, apparently to the driver.

Remembering how awful he might have looked right about then, he concealed himself behind a tree. Peeking, he saw her wave goodbye and was about to go when the man in the car had gotten out of it with a bouquet of flowers.

This shocked him.

_She…is with another man?_

His jaw practically dropped. Nia patted the man's cheek, smiled before speaking a few words, whatever they were, and had gone off.

The man on the other hand, wave goodbye, entered his vehicle, and drove off.

Who in this world filled with fire demons, wicked witches and wizards was this _man _who dared touch _her?_

He silently straightened himself up, and grunted beneath his breath. He, looking what might have been sweaty, disheveled and improper to be seeing a lady like her, frowned.

With a flick of his wrist, he was in his usual outfit, his favorite one. Black lace-up dress shoes, white dress shirt, scarlet-and-grey jacket with golden trimming and such.

He treaded his index finger over his face, erasing the sweat and untidiness in his face. He swept his messy bangs to one side, and took a few deep breaths, a natural smile lighting his face.

Stepping out from behind the tree, his eyes searched for the white-haired dame.

She was disappearing from his sight, surprisingly enough, going behind someone's house he presumed. Howl checked both sides of the street before crossing.

He came upon the house in which she disappeared to, it was a two story house with white curtains hung up behinds its windows, walls painted white and lined with black. The roof had a chimney sticking from under, both colored black with same black shingles.

It had a porch and a handsome garden if he did say so himself, fenced with a low, black iron gate which he awkwardly jumped over. There was a stone walkway to the steps of the porch, surrounded by evergreen grass, it also lead to the side of the house, the same direction where she had gone off to, so he followed it.

As it turned out, it lead to a spacious backyard, with the most beautiful flowers he ever saw, the greenest grass that ever grew, an elegant gazebo, a healthy weeping willow, and the most charming creature to ever grace his sight.

She was there, bouquet of flowers gone, eyes closed, face contorted with concentration. A hat lay beside her, unused.

Howl walked towards her, the grass going clump-clump beneath his weight as the breeze flew by.

"Nia?" Her name rolled off his tongue perfectly, and to his utter delight, her eyelids flew open and her little mouth formed a littler 'o' at the sight of him.

"Howl?" She said joyfully, a bright smile descending upon her lips. She blushed, and his smile broadened.

"In the flesh." He said with his suave speech, chest tightening unnaturally when she said his name and with her blush, he inwardly chuckled, she was such a modest thing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked disbelievingly. He merely thought of how long she kept him waiting, it was as if she never even knew that she was supposed to visit them.

He frowned in his mind. Did she not remember? "I came looking for you after you broke your promise of not seeing us again back at the castle." He worded carefully and smoothly, but his stomach was doing flips and he nearly choked the very words out, it was lucky for him to be so used to the interaction between the genders. Otherwise; he would have looked like a blundering fool before her.

She obviously sputtered. He smiled. She was so different…

"It seems I've forgotten…Forgive me?" Her hand had noticeably shot up and started rubbing her nape, out of instinct, he guessed. But no matter. She was here. They were talking. After a week of searching for her. She was finally here. With him.

He chuckled, and stepped closer, out of instinct as well. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked with tender eyes. She was beginning to really get to him, it was strange, but welcome all the same. She had stolen much of his time, it seemed like she was the only thing in his mind these days. She would be forgiven for whatever it was she had done. But he couldn't say that. Instead, he painted different words. "You have nothing to be sorry for, dear."

He bent down to her level and breathed in; loving the smell she gave off. That sweet, sweet smell, no matter how rare it got to invade his senses. He grazed his cheek against hers, loving the warmth it exuded.

He pondered idly on how much this woman affected him. So much? So very little, maybe? A whole lot? Mmm, there was so much to consider after all…

He was broken out of his musings by her melodic sputtering. "W-would you like to come in?"

He blinked. This was her house? Did he hear that right? _Would you like to come in…uh? _

Why not? He eased up and stood straight. With the gentlemanlike ways he buried in himself and dug out only and _only _for the sake of this woman standing right in front of him, he gave a sweeping bow and offered his hand. "It would be my pleasure, Miss Nia."

He smiled when she took the offered hand. Standing up and not knowing if she was scared by the sudden action or not, he took her arm in his and hooked them gently. He smiled pleasantly down at her little form. "Lead the way."

She was blushing by then, and Howl sighed internally. He seemed to be liking her drawn in by her, if that was what was happening right now.

_Nia, dear, dear Nia…_

"Of course."

** o: **

Took a long time to finish, that it was. XD I keep getting distracted by Pewdiepie. ;_; My apologies.

I watched Miss Austen's Regrets a few hours back, and it was so beautiful. I'm serious. I couldn't believe that a reader of Jane Austen like me was so ignorant as to not know that she had a film about her. I cried when Miz Austen's mother was going on her rage rant and going on the list about Miz Austen's flaws and mistakes one by one, all the feels were totally spreading like butter on toast on me. I cried so hard at the end.

What's better was, that it had TOM HIDDLESTON as John Plumptre! XD I practically died when I saw him appear. It's too bad he married someone else, instead of Fanny. :c But Fanny was happy in the end, married to the widower with six children, ehehehe.

I'm currently thinking of writing a one-shot about the girl Mr. Plumptre married. O.0 But meh, I'm lazy

**Sammirichgurl **– We're practically where we left off, but written in Howl's POV. XD I'm sorry if it isn't much. AGAIN. :c Thanks for the review, dear.

**Phantom's Ange, Sheyb **– Thanks for the favorites! :D

**ShyxSkater **– Danke for the alert! C:

**Hi. **

**:**

**You've...**

**:**

**:**

**...just...**

**:**

**:**

**...been...**

**:**

**:**

**...**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**LOKI'D! **

**:**

**:**

**I'm sorry. I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Write me a review, please? :D**_

**v**


End file.
